As is well known, office buildings with the necessary lighting generate a considerable amount of heat that is not needed except for minimum reheat, or perhaps, during the coldest months of the year in the colder climes of the world. It has been found that as much as 50% of the heat load in office buildings is from their light fixtures. Also well known is that the majority of the heat generated in any building due to all sources including light fixtures is in the building core and very little at the perimeter where external wall exposure creates temperature fluctuations that must be accommodated.
Some prior art suggestions have been noted to remove light fixture heat such as are disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,090,434; 3,424,233 and 3,507,320 where there is continuously circulated through passages or a chamber between dual walled light fixtures a fluid, typically water. Such suggestions add installation problems in requiring in addition to an electrician a skilled plumber to install and work on a light fixture to say nothing of the service life cycle and safety problems arising by reasons of leaks in the electric fixtures from the many plumbing connections that could arise even with the best of skilled maintenance over time.